


Teaching a ghost memes

by Kit (Caiteeanna)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leo and Percy are in the background, My first fic, Swearing, Will is not good at school, nico is a ghost, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiteeanna/pseuds/Kit
Summary: Will isn't good at school and a ghost helps.That's literally it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 11





	Teaching a ghost memes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Rumor has it that your school is haunted with a highschooler around your age. While you stay after school to catch up on a subject you hear a whisper in your ear. You freeze up expecting to hear whispers of pain and anguish, instead you hear the answer to your homework.

“I went to this school for a whole 2 years and the main rumor of it being haunted has stayed strong. I don’t believe in it honestly but Leo and Percy really seem adamant that it’s “all true”. They mostly say this to fuck with the freshman. Well I didn’t think it was true until recently. And I also have multiple stories to tell. The first one I was staying after school for sucking at history. The teacher had gone to the bathroom leaving me there struggling, trying to do my work. As I sat there I heard a whisper come behind me. You know I would suspect a sound of pain and agony, but it was the answer to my history homework. I in obvious disbelief turned around and saw a transparent boy. He looked like he was ten.  
“Uhhhhhh…. Hi..?”  
“Hi.”  
“I- are you ten?”  
“What no!”  
“Oh…”  
“You aren't concerned that a transparent boy is talking to you, like at all?”  
“I mean, yeah but I’m not gonna show it.”  
“You're weird.”  
“Wait how old are you?”  
“I’m fifteen.”  
“You're so short and young looking!”  
“Rude.”  
“How did you know the answer to my homework?”  
“I was alive in the time period.”  
“IN THE 1940’s?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’ve been her for a long time.”  
“Yeah, obviously. You're slow aren't you?”  
“I don’t even know what that means.”  
“You’re slow, like mentally.”  
“Thats rude, and it's only history.”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Wait a minute, do you know the name of everyone in the school?”  
“Um mostly.”  
“Can you help me prank my friends?”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on please?”  
“No.”  
“Please?”  
“You're not gonna stop asking are you?”  
“Nope.”  
He just disappeared after that. Whelp.  
So the second time started the same way the next day the teacher leaving, me struggling, and him telling me the answer.  
“Oh so your back.”  
“Your dumb and needed help with homework.”  
“RUDE.”  
“It’s true.”  
“Oh come on I’m not that dumb.”  
“Yeah you kind of are.”  
“Fuck you.” He rolled his eyes at this.  
“Maybe you should study?”  
“Bold of you to assume I don’t.”  
“What?”  
“Oh it’s a meme.”  
“I don’t know what that is”  
“Wh- oh yeah. I need to teach you memes!”  
“No. That's dumb.”  
“They are just funny sayings.”  
“Uhh fine, sure.”  
“Well, can you see phone screens?”  
“I have no idea what a phone is.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know what a phone is.”  
“Ok just look here.” I showed him my phone and turned it on to show him a vine compilation.  
“Is that magic?”  
“Magic? No it’s technology.”  
“Wow the world really has progressed.”  
“Yeah it has.”  
“Well look.”  
I show him some vines like “This bitch empty. YEET.” and “Two bro’s in a hot tub five foot apart cause’ their not gay.” He just stared confused.  
“I think I’ve heard people yell this in the halls.”  
“Yeah that happens.”  
“Why.”  
“It is basically a part of our everyday language at this point.”  
“What if you-”  
“No.”  
“Oh come just yell one in the hall and watch the confusion.”  
“Ya know what sure.”  
“Really!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Sure, whatever.”

And you already know what he did the next day he yelled “Yeet this bitch empty!” And freaked everyone out. They all were like “Who was hit this time.” It was hilarious. Leo immediately started yelling it was a ghost, I mean he wasn’t wrong but I wasn’t gonna tell him. I stayed after school again.  
“That was interesting.”  
“Oh hi! That was absolutely hilarious.”  
“Meh.”  
“So-”  
“Yeah, I’ll do it again”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“Umm, do you need help with that.” He pointed to my homework.”  
“Oh, sure.”  
He helped me do the rest of my homework when I realized I never asked his name.  
“Hey, what's your name?”  
“My name is Nico dii Angelo. And yours?” I smiled.  
“Will Solace. Also your name is cool.”  
“You shouldn’t flirt with a ghost.”  
“I wasn’t flirting!”  
“Yeah sure.”

We talked day after day and got along quite well. But I don’t think you're believing me, do you?” I finished.  
“No, I'm not dude. Ghosts aren't real.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Well you don’t have to believe me yet.”  
“Wha-”  
“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. This is my first fic. But I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
